1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical component of a motor vehicle, and more specifically, to a plug-and-socket connection of an electrical component of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical components of a motor vehicle enable increasingly more complex electrically actuated functions. One example is a motor vehicle door lock which is an electrical lock discussed in published German Patent Application DE 195 45 722 A1 which, in addition to conventional locking functions, enables motorized lifting of the ratchet. The coordination of these functions is assumed by a central control. The cost of the cabling between the control and the actuator or sensors and between the control and the outside door handles is considerable.
In order to make the described complexity of the electrical components managable, both with respect to the scope of operation and also with respect to the resulting cabling cost, there is an increasing trend toward decentralization of the control of the electrical components and using bus systems for the necessary electrical coupling.
One example describing the aforementioned decentralization of control in a motor vehicle with different electrical components such as motor vehicle door locks, window raisers or electrically adjustable outside mirrors is shown by published German Patent Application DE 101 01 493 A1. Each electrical component is equipped with its own control electronics and with a connection means for electrical coupling to a bus system. The connection means is generally made as a plug-and-socket connection so that a detachable connection of the electrical components to the bus system is possible. The control electronics of the electrical components, which form the starting point of the present invention and which are described here, can be made as a sequence control system, as a bus connection, as a power end stage for triggering actuators or the like.
While the cabling cost and the complexity of the control are reduced overall with the aforementioned decentralization, disadvantages arise with respect to the generally required diversity of versions with regard to the producibility of the electrical components. Also, due to the integrated decentralized control electronics, differences with respect to the respective control electronics must also be taken into account. Furthermore, by integration of the control electronics into the electrical component, the complexity of production is increased since expensive measures must be provided in the production line to protect sensitive electronic components.
Finally, when the control electronics which have been integrated into the electrical component fail, replacing the entire electrical component is usually not avoided, thereby leading to high costs.